The World is My Stage
by Dragoneyes-99
Summary: Narcissist. Bullfighter. Assassin. Vega is all that and more. Peek into Vega's thoughts as he turns assassination into a form of art. A short story about an assasination mission in an opera house.


_**Author's note:** This story is written in the present tense. It's something of an experiment so bear with me if you do find some wrongness here or there. English is not my native language. And now: on with the show!_

* * *

The lights in the opera house fade to a comfortable level of darkness. The murmur of voices silence and all eyes turn towards the stage. The conductor appears and under an enthusiastic applause he takes his place in front of the orchestra.

For a moment, everyone seems to hold their breath while they wait for the overture of _Die Zauberflöte_, or _The Magic Flute,_ of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Vega sits contently in his private balcony, high above the commoners below. He enjoys opera's immensely and The Magic Flute is a really interesting one. He wouldn't be seeing all of it though. Vega glances to the chair on his left where his claw and mask lay waiting. Longing, as he was, to be put to use.

Vega allows himself a thin smile. Yes, soon his weapon will taste the blood of his target. Nothing thrills him more than an arc of fresh blood spraying through the air. But alas, he has to be more subtle this evening. It wouldn't do if the whole of the opera house could witness the assassination.

Vega knows where his victim is. There, in the private box next to him, sits his corpulent target: Andrew Simmons. The man had talked to the police, had given them information about Shadaloo so that the authorities were able to intercept more than a few weapon deliveries. Simmons knew he took a huge risk with this betrayal. Ever since he takes care to let himself only be seen in public places so that the assassin - who would surely be sent after him - would never find the right moment.

But Shadaloo had not sent any assassin. Bison had sent their best: Vega. And getting to enjoy an opera was an added bonus to him.

For now he enjoys the performance and the music. He wants to lull his target into a false sense of security. And when Act I of _The Magic Flute_ is almost at an end he will strike as swift as the snake tattooed on his body.

The Opera continues in the background. Tamino the prince sings of his love for Pamina, his beautiful tenor fills the opera building. But the princess is held prisoner and Tamino sets out to rescue her. While the story moves on, it is revealed that Pamina's captor is not the evil man he had thought.

Finally the first act draws to a close and Vega comes into action. He wants to reach his target before the break. He stands, dons his mask and attaches his claw. With a supple motion he springs up and grabs the metal railing where the stage lights are attached. He pulls up and lands smoothly on the narrow balcony.

Vega stalks forward, and comes to a stop above his target. He stands upon de metal railing in perfect balance, his attention focused on the unsuspecting victim below. In his mind's eye, Vega envisions the assassination before he executes it.

Suddenly he drops down and lands behind the corpulent man, silent as a shadow. Even now, Andrew Simmons is blissfully unaware of his impending death. Vega draws back his claw and the rush of exhilaration that follows makes him shiver with delight. Seconds tick by, but Vega waits.

The music of the orchestra reaches a crescendo. The choir of priests sing that virtue and forgiveness sanctifies live. And when the last notes are played the audience stand up from their seats and applaud enthusiastically.

Vega's timing is perfect. The moment his target stands up to applaud the first act, Vega plunges his claw into the man's back, piercing his heart with uncanny precision. Andrew Simmons opens his mouth in a wordless scream. His knees buckle and slowly he sinks to the ground. Vega slides his weapon out and lifts it up to his face. Blood drips down with agonizing slowness and he stares at it in utter fascination.

Vega removes his mask and allows himself a moment to indulge. His tongue darts out to catch the dripping blood that covers his claw. He savors the taste, closing his eyes a moment to appreciate the rich flavor.

The audience is still applauding. Vega smiles because, in his mind, the applause can only be for him. He vaults up and, after a last glance at the stage, disappears into the darkness.

**The End.**


End file.
